Our Together Forever
by Strawbaby909
Summary: After defeating Don Thousand, Astral is left lifeless. Desperate for his friend back, Yuma accepts the opportunity for Astral to continue to live his life as a human along side Yuma. Only will this new life of his annoy Yuma to no end? And let's not forget that since he's human now he has to learn to live like one. And that can prove to be very difficult...very
1. Chapter 1

Here he lay.

Skinny and fragile…Lifeless in his arms.

Never before has Astral seemed so visibly broken.

Wether it was known by him and he decided not to tell Yuma or it was just an act of instinct but in the end he threw himself strait at the Barian god just as he's done before. With that as his final blow he was left lifeless and the numeron code was in trusted to Yuma to bring back to The Astral beings.

Astral's head lolled to the crook of his neck and shoulder, his arms and legs dangled loosely. Despite being a lot taller then Yuma, he was extremely light weight and easy to carry.

Although the weight was easy to manage, the fact that he was carrying his dead friend left his shoes dragging across the rubble covered ground.

He mind was blank. There was no thought recurring.

All his friends had lost their lives…The last person he wanted to leave was Astral.

He made his way back to the city to hear the cheers of the Astral people. Why were they cheering? They had won the war but one of their own had died.

Yuma gave a slight smile, to sad to even show complete happiness.

Ena was the first to approach him, "Yuma Tsukumo, thank you so much for saving us. Eliphas would have been so proud to see what you two have done".

With no response coming from Yuma but tears, Ena began to worry.

"Yuma why are you upset. You should be happy! You've saved so many lives".

"But Astral lost his!"

This response surprised Ena, "Indeed" she said "But Astral was just a messenger, Astral was artificially created for one purpose and that purpose was fulfilled. It was practically suicidal to begin with, there was no helping it".

Yuma could not believe what he had just heard.

"No helping it? Astral was supposed to die anyway?" Yuma questioned.

"Yes it was it's mission"

Yuma flinched angrily.

How could she just call Astral an _it._

"But he didn't know that! The guy had amnesia the day I met him, he didn't even know why he was sent to earth. And now your telling me that you just simply created him to kill himself!?" Yuma yelled.

The group of Astrals looked at each other murmuring things. Yuma could already tell they thought he was 'weird' for being upset. Why should he not be? They gave life to one of the greatest people he's ever met just so he could get himself killed.

"Astral is our missionary. Astral was born to carry out a mission" Ena explained "If you are upset, we could get create a new one-"

That was it.

"I don't want a 'new one'! Astral is a person, not just some shit you can re-create" Yuma screamed, clutching Astral's limp body in his arms. "How could you even say such things? This guy saved all of your lives and you aren't even upset!".

Ena exchanged glances to her fellow people in dismay.

"You are right Yuma, we are very sorry" she humbly bowed, and she stood up she asked "Would you like us to make a proper burial?".

"Actually…Awhile ago I thought he had died so me and my friend's made a memorial for him back on Earth" Yuma explained "I wouldn't mind burying him there but…".

He can't survive without Astral. He was literally the most important person to him.

There has to be a way.

"I don't want to give him up!" Yuma announced.

Silence filled the Astral palace.

"There could be a way…" Ena mentioned finally "We are the equivalent of 'angels' to your world. Much like Barians we are dead. We could preserve Astral's soul in a human life form and it could live in your world…But it is artificially created-".

Before Ena could even finish talking Yuma immediately cut her off, "Just do it! Anything that might save him!".

"Very well…" Ena agreed. With that she began to walk away, urging Yuma to follow her.

He fixed his hold on Astral and walked behind the Astral girl.

After a long walk he found himself at a very similar site. The place where Astral retreated to after he was stabbed by Black Mist, the place where Eliphas was prepared to while away all Astral's memories of Yuma and replace it with his original mission.

Yuma gulped at the memory.

"Place Astral here" Ena ordered as she pointed to the a pedestal, "Make sure it's upright".

Would she just stop calling Astral an _it!_

Yuma gently carried Astral up to the pedestal, confused at what to do next. "How am I even going to get him to stand upright?" He asked "Would he just fall over?".

"Just do it. It'll be okay" Ena told him.

Yuma laid Astral down and immediately jumped off as the alien's body became encased in Crystal.

"Now, if the machine cooperates we can repress it's soul into it's very own human life form. But as i've said Yuma, Astral is artificial" Ena said as she typed away at the buttons on the control board.

"So what if he's artificial. I've gotten to know this guy and he's more human then what he's originally created for" Yuma told her, his ruby red eyes focused on his friend inside the now glowing Crystal.

"Eliphas told me he wasn't created to feel much emotion at all. But he gets upset, angry, sad, happy, and even jealous. He smiles, and cries, and yells. He's perfectly human in his own way" Yuma stated.

Ena turned to the boy and saw such longing in his eyes.

"Astral wasn't supposed to go to you…It wasn't fate, it was simply messed up directions" Ena said. At first what she was explaining sounded like she didn't agree with their relationship. But then…

"But I think Astral has been better off with you. You gave Astral so much purpose in your world, Yuma" Ena smiled and tears began to fall out her pupil-less eyes "He has to survive".

Just like that, the crystal began to glow brightly.

Ena smiled happily, "he's ready!". Her hand hovered over the sending button, she turned to Yuma and mentioned "He'll be transported to your house just a bit before you so you'll have to meet him there. I'm not sure if his memories will be as lucky as his soul but we can only hope".

Yuma grinned…She finally called him a _he _and not an _it._

Astral was genderless, but being that he had a deep voice Yuma had assigned him as male. He refused to call Astral an it because it made him sound like a monster.

Hearing what she called him made Yuma happy.

He help her hands and said "As long as you and I believe in him, he'll be alright"

With that said, she clicked the send button.

The floor rumbled and the crystal shined brightly.

"See ya soon, Buddy" Yuma saluted him a goodbye as Astral was sent off to his new life.

"I'll open a portal for you to get home" Ena said "Yuma, I would just like to say thank you for everything you've done for us. I hope you and Astral can live a happy life in peace".

"Your welcome" Yuma bid her good bye. With a thumbs up he stepped through the bright blue portal and into a new interesting chapter of his life.

…

When Yuma opened his eyes he was standing in his attic to his surprise a bare naked figure lay next to him.

His skin was pale, and he was horribly thin. But Yuma could recognize that white spiked up hair anywhere.

"Astral?" he whispered.

No response.

What if he didn't make it…

Yuma scooped him up into his arms and pressed his ear up against Astral's chest.

_Thump thump…Thump thump…Thump thump…_

Thank goodness…He was alive.

Astral's body jerked and shivered upon awakening. Thankfully his eyes opened up to a familiar face.

"…Yuma?"

In response Yuma hugged his friend tightly. He was alive, he was okay, and he remembered. Things couldn't possibly get better.

"Yuma I am confused, what happened?" Astral questioned.

Yuma explained how Astral had died upon defeating Don Thousand and how his soul was saved and that he could live his life as a human.

Astral's Mitch-matched eyes glowed brightly in happiness, he hugged Yuma was tightly as he could.

He had the possibility to do so many things. To talk to other people, to eat food, and learn so much. It was over-whelming.

"Are you crying?" Yuma asked as tears spilled out of Astral's eyes.

Yuma whipped his eyes and laughed, "Don't get too excited".

Here Astral was sitting on the ground naked.

Now he had an official gender as a male…

"Astral, you need clothes" Yuma stated as he left down the rope latter and came up with a pile of stuff to try on.

"Here's some boxers" Yuma threw it at him, in result Astral simply stared at it not knowing what to do.

"Put them on" Yuma ordered.

"How?"

"Astral, i'm not going to help you put on fucking underpants"

"But how do i put these on. What are these holes for?"

Yuma mentally slapped himself.

Astral was still an alien at heart and there was a lot about basic Earth stuff he didn't understand.

"Stick your legs through both of the holes" Yuma instructed him. When Astral spent at least five minutes trying to get the boxers on Yuma had just grabbed his legs and slid on the underwear.

Since that Yuma decided it'd be easier to just get Astral in clothes then later on teach him how to do it by himself.

Astral wore dark blue jeans and a tank that did not fit him…At all.

"Geez, your too thin and too tall for my clothes" Yuma sighed "that makes it both big and small on you".

Astral couldn't help being as tall as he was, but he seriously needed more meat on his bones. When he was an alien he was missing a few organs that Humans required. Astral had no stomach.

In the time when he lived an alien life with Yuma he never ate a single thing unless they were transformed as Zexal. Astral was as thin as a toothpick, no wonder the poor guy was shivering.

"At least put a sweatshirt on, Astral" Yuma slid a big red sweat shirt over Astral, "your too thin and you need something to keep you warm. We can go shopping for new clothes later."

"Y-Yuma…" Astral called out to him, hopelessly shaking. Yuma couldn't bare to see him that way.

He sat down on the ground and hugged his friend in hopes to warm him up. "Yeah buddy?" he asked.

"Thank you so much…For everything. Now we can have our together forever" Astral said.

Yuma nearly cried, after almost loosing him he was the happiest person ever to have him here right now.

Then that reminded him…

"Astral, stand up. After we explain the situation to my grandma and sister I have something to show you" Yuma announced already heading to the rope ladder.

Astral didn't budge.

"Come on!" Yuma urged him.

"I do not know why…But I am not moving" Astral said "Isn't that peculiar…Yuma, I am not moving I think something is wrong!".

Yuma was about to call him stupid when he remembered that in his life as an alien Astral merely floated around and never used his legs for walking at all.

"I can't believe I need to teach you how to walk…" Yuma groaned as he pulled up Astral to his feet.

He wobbled and swayed and nearly fell over. Yuma caught him and held him up.

"Just put one foot in front of the other" Yuma ordered.

It took a bit but he helped lead Astral downstairs.

Now to make up the perfect sob story to convince his grandma and sister to let him stay.i


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Astral don't say a word" Yuma ordered in a hushed whisper "I'll take care of this i have a plan".

Yuma lead Astral to the kitchen where his Sister Akari and his Grandma were currently make dinner.

They were greeted to Yuma, whom they haven't seen for weeks and a stranger wearing his clothes.

"Yuma!" Akari yelled "Where have you been and who is this?".

"Long story short sis, this is Astral. He's homeless and lost his parents at a young age and really needs a place to live" Yuma explained.

"You can't just pick people off the street and let them live here" Akari told him "if he needs somewhere to be just take him to an orphanage! We can't afford to have another kid in the house, right grandma?".

Grandma however worse her same sweet smile and said "I don't mind having another mouth to feed"

"GRANDMA!" Akari gasped "Have you ever considered stopping at just two? He'll need to have his own clothes and we'll have to buy a whole lot more food!".

"He's not that much of a burden!" Yuma joined in on the conversation.

"HE'S-…Hey…Is he okay?" Akari's attention turned to Astral. He's skin was horribly pale, he looked dazed and confused. He even sway a bit, unable to stand up without Yuma's support.

"Astral?"

Just like that, Astral collapsed.

"ASTRAL!"

…

The Tsukumos called an ambulance and rode on it to bring Astral to the hospital. Minutes later a doctor came out describing his condition.

"He has a rather serious case of malnutrition. I would guess he was anorexic or bulimic for a very long time. He should pull through though".

"Oh poor boy…" his grandma stated sadly.

Yuma couldn't help but feel guilty. Naturally Astral's body was unsustained, he didn't eat food at all in his alien life and that left his new human body weak and frail.

"Okay Yuma, he can stay" Akari concluded.

"Really?" Yuma's face brightened up.

"He seems like he's going through a tuff time and he really needs a place to stay. So yes, he's gonna be our new brother I guess" Akari gave a sad smile.

Yuma went to go check up on Astral alone. He was awake but he looked utterly exhausted.

"Hey buddy" Yuma sat up on the bed and held Astral's free hand "How are you feeling?".

"Honestly i've felt worse" Astral admitted "They put some sharp object in my arm…".

He looked sadly to the IV needle, his eyes followed the tube to the baggie attached to his bed.

"That's an IV needle. It's going to make you feel better " Yuma told him.

"Yuma, the doctor asked me if I was anorexic, what does that mean?"

Yuma bit his lip. It was a sensitive topic to talk about, even if Astral technically didn't mean to starve himself.

"It means someone who purposely doesn't eat food" Yuma explained "since before you didn't have a stomach you didn't need food, but now your human and humans need food. You fainted because you didn't have enough nutrition".

Astral didn't seem to understand right away, he had lots to learn after all. He relaxed a bit more in bed and held Yuma's hand the entire time they talked.

The poor guy wasn't allowed to leave until tomorrow morning, which meant Yuma and his family had to leave then come back for him. Yuma didn't want to leave Astral all alone without him, he's always been by his side since forever really…And Astral would probably ask the doctors weird questions and think he has head trauma.

The morning came and everything seemed to have gone fine, Astral was ecstatic to see Yuma again after being left alone at such an unknown place.

"Poor boy is so skinny he can barley walk on his own two feet by himself" the doctor stated "he'll need some help getting around. Once he's got some nutrition in him he should be fine".

"Thank you" Akari said and went to go pull up her car.

While in there the drive was long and awkward. Astral was too focused on the new sights outside the window.

"So…Astral" Akari started a conversation "How did you meet Yuma?".

"Well I-"

"We were dueling! He's great at it" Yuma interrupted before Astral could answer for his own, afraid he'd say something stupid.

"Yuma he can answer by himself, don't be rude" Akari grumbled, "now Astral, tell us more about yourself. Where do you come from?".

"I…" Astral began "I don't know".

"You don't know?"

"No, i only vaguely remember my parents. I have amnesia"

Yuma was shocked. That was a good answer.

"I've been homeless ever since" Astral added on, the fake sadness in his voice was a good touch.

"Glad Yuma found you then" Akari said "we'll be like family to you from now on".

"Thank you" Astral thanked.

Yuma quietly nudged him and whispered "that was a good lie".

"I learn from the best~" Astral shrugged, he laughed.

Yuma never heard Astral laugh, perhaps now being human Astral had the opportunity to feel a lot more then he was limited to.

Here would be Astral's forever home. With Yuma as he should be.

"Yuma, could you help Astral out?" his grandma asked as the car parked. Yuma opened up the door then held out his hand for Astral.

"Well, this is something" Akari laughed dryly "We came back with another kid".

"I won't be a burden. I am highly aquatinted with the way humans live" Astral announced. Yuma choked on his breath, that sounded so fucking weird.

He nudged Astral hard and gave him a 'you-shouldn't-have-said-that' look.

"Your a funny guy Astral" Akari shrugged off his weird comment "you have a very unique name too".

"I am assuming unique is a compliment so thank you" Astral replied.

Yuma grabbed his arm tight and yanked him away. "I'm gonna show him to his new room" Yuma stated as he left.

Once out of sight Yuma sat Astral down on his bed and began to lecture, "Astral, you can't say things like that it'll weird them out!"

"I am sorry" Astral apologized simply. He blinked a few times; he was definitely confused as to what he did wrong.

Yuma sighed, "Now that your human your gonna have to try really hard to act more like one, okay?".

"Okay" Astral agreed. He bounced on Yuma's bed a little for entertainment.

"Your going to sleep here" Yuma told him.

"Isn't this your room though?"

"I prefer to sleep in the attic"

Astral gazed around his new room then gave a disappointed look, "There's no magic box in this room…"

He meant TV…

"Oh well, you come up in the attic of go into the living room to watch" Yuma said "and your human now, you actually need to sleep now instead of watching TV all night".

Astral didn't like that idea.

"Yuma! Make sure Astral eats something, we're going out shopping!" Akari shouted from the other room. They heard the garage door open and close, then there was silence.

"Okay Astral we have some time to ourselves" Yuma smiled at his friend "is there anything you wanna try out".

"Yes actually" Astral replied "Now that i'm human, do i get to go into the magic room?"

He meant bathroom…


	3. Chapter 3

Yuma had to deal with the embarrassment of taking out little children books from the library for his 'little cousin' when i actuality he was giving them to someone who was supposed to be his age.

He couldn't help but feel second hand embarrassment for his friend as he sat there intensively reading a book on potty training.

It wasn't his fault he didn't know, but Yuma wished that Astral just learned it from the beginning.

Akari and Grandma came back later on causing Yuma to throw his bag of children's books across the room.

"Hey kiddo, I guessed your size" Akari said carrying in two big bags of clothes "I think got the height right but seeing you know you look a lot skinner then what i got you a size for".

She placed the bags down beside his bed and stated "they might be a bit baggy on you but it should be okay".

She left the room to leave them be, Yuma looked through the bag and exclaimed "Akari picked out some good clothes for ya, they look like they'll keep you nice and warm".

He placed the bags in Astral's hands yet the alien still looked lost.

"Well try them on" Yuma told him.

"Yuma…" Astral said "I do not know how".

"Ya'know!" Yuma tried to yell, but he contained it.

Astral is like a child, he needs to take it slow with him.

"I'm gonna teach ya" Yuma said.

He showed Astral put on clothes in the most simplest way he could explain, "just put your limbs in the right holes" Yuma ordered.

Astral now wore a blue sweat shirt which sleeves could cover his entire arm, baggy jeans too.

"Akari should have bough you more earrings" Yuma commented, playing with the dangling ones hanging from Astral's ears "i've only seen you wear this pair".

Astral touched his earrings and stated "I've had these ever since I could remember. I do not know why but I was practically born with piercings".

"Your such a girl really!" Yuma laughed "we'll have to go out and get you some bad ass ones".

Yuma held out his hand for Astral to take, "do you still need help walking around?".

Astral nodded and took Yuma;s hand, wobbling as he stood up. Walking was something he should definitely work on.

It was dinner time and Astral was never more excited before in his life. "Yuma, can i eat this?" he asked in a whisper. Un-sure if he could eat such delicious food on his own.

"Yep!"

"By myself?"

"You've got your own stomach now, eat up!".

Astral instinctively went strait for the rice, it was the first food he had ever gotten the chance to eat while formed in Zexal. He ate it a bit…Too fast.

Akari and Grandma sat astounded at how much rice the boy could intake.

"Astral, don't eat too fast" Yuma advised "you could choke!".

Astral politely swallowed before speaking, "but Yuma, this is _amazing_"

"Yeah, how about you try some other stuff. I think rice has too much carbs" Yuma told him. He pointed out some chicken dishes and shrimp they had set on the table. He was almost worried Astral would get a stomachache from eating too many new foods at once.

But it turned out that's just what Astral's body needed.

Now Astral had a perfectly full stomach for the first time, he stayed in the family room because Akari and Grandma wanted to get to know him a bit better.

He told them about himself and how he met Yuma and was very good about not giving away any events that happened in the Barian-Astral war. Soon enough he began nodding off as he sat.

"Hey sis, Astral seems kinda tired i'm gonna help him to bed" Yuma announced.

"Goodnight!" Akari called to them as they left.

Astral got changed into his own PJs Akari had bought for him and sat down on his bed waiting for his next orders from Yuma.

Yuma stood as if he expected Astral to already know what he was supposed to do.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Yuma slapped himself in the face, explaining things to Astral had gotten so much harder.

"Go to sleep" Yuma told him.

"How?"

"Astral, sleeping is what all normal humans do. Now you have to sleep too!"

"Is sleep when you lay with your eyes closed for at least 7 to 8 hours a day?"

"YES! And it also means no more staying up all night watching TV"

Astral hated hearing that, "No!" he pleaded "Yuma you can't take the magic box away!"

Yuma sighed dramatically "I _have _to Astral, and you have to sleep. If you don't you'll die".

Astral's eyes looked at him in fear, "then please teach me how Yuma".

"I don't know, it comes naturally. Just lay down with your eyes closed and you'll just kinda drift off" Yuma said.

Astral laid down stiffly without tucking himself in so Yuma did it for him. "It's…Warm" Astral observed "I like it".

Yuma sat on the edge of the bed and asked "are you gonna be okay? I mean, we've never really been separated much".

"Just stay with me" Astral said "at least until I uh…Fall asleep".

"Okay" Yuma replied, he stared off into space then stated "I think this is the best time to tell you i'm glad we aren't separated. I don't know how i'd survive if you were no longer with me".

"Do you really mean that Yuma?" Astral asked in a quiet and tired sounding voice.

"Of course I do, in that little bit of time I lost you to Eliphas I was lost and depressed without you. Even though I can tell your gonna be a real pain in the ass, and you always have been, well…It'll be worth it to be your friend. Brother now too I guess" Yuma continued.

He smiled and laughed a bit, "how about tomorrow I take you around town and we'll discover the wonders of the human world together. Sounds like a plan, right?".

He heard no response.

He turned to see that Astral had already drifted into a deep sleep.

"Did…Did i just bore him to sleep?" Yuma grumbled angrily. But the poor boy had gone through so much the past months, he deserved a rest.

"G'night Astral" Yuma whispered, gently ruffling his hair.

He then escaped to the attic without a sound.


End file.
